Noir
Part of the Prophecy of Generation 0. Noir was given the Guardian of Darkai, bringing with it a power that he could not control at a young age, resulting in most of the control being handed over to Darkrai. He is the first ancestor of the Cursed Line. Gem and Noir's future Generations kept a seemingly endless circle going that both caused and prevented disasters affecting the World. Character He has an almost cold and distant aura, although less so than he would have you believe. He is practical and opinionated, finding it difficult to change his mind once it's set on an idea. Story Born in Eterna City, his mother died when he was very young and his father was mostly a drunk. After burning down The Chateau outside the city at the age of seven, he ran away from home, travelling the Region with Darkrai to protect him. He crossed paths again with Gem when he passed through Eterna City, although he did not originally know who she was, believing that he had killed Cresselia and the human that was connected with her. While with Gem he met the others in the prophecy and travelled with them to trap Giratina. Gem's true character was revealed soon after, resulting in a mixture of hatred and passion between them that did not overflow until after Giratina had been trapped. This all came to a head in Iron City, where they levelled the place to the ground. As they used powers given to them by Arceus to cause the damage, Arceus Cursed their line of future children. Denounced by most of their friends, Gem and Noir fled to Alibia where they lived in Genrite Village and had two twin daughters, Soul and Heart. While the two lived relatively normally and peacefully in Genrite, upon their death they were banished to The Abyss, the Prison they'd helped create for Giratina. It was not entirely clear for over a thousand years what had become of them, although there were hints of something else dwelling in The Abyss besides Giratina in Generation VII. The two were eventually freed from their cage, Gem by Team Flare who were looking for the Cursed member of that Generation, and Noir by Rebels in The Champion's Realm. The spell required three blood samples that were hard to come by and sounded almost impossible to aquire. The spells varied in the different Realms for the different gates. In the Champion's Realm that released Noir, the samples needed came from: #A Pokémon born in the Physical Realm. #A Human born in the Spirit Realm. #A Cursed One. However, even after the two were released they were not granted the ability to see one another, even if they knew the other was there. Seaking revenge for what Arceus had done to them, they rose the other Cursed members of The Family , persuading them to side with them. Powers *Ability to communicate with Dark/Ghost Pokémon *Create and withdraw nightmares *Powers of Darkrai and the Spirit of Darkrai *Can locate Cursed members of The Family